


Tenebres

by TMI1066



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 10:57:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20581385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TMI1066/pseuds/TMI1066
Summary: They though Hawkmoth was evil then they met Lila Rossi. They didn't think it could get worse. Boy were they wrong. whoever this is they may not just bring about the end of Paris but the end of the world as we know it. Can they fight this new evil or will some help come when they need it most.





	Tenebres

Marinette Pov  
If anybody had told me a few months that my only true Chloe. Chloe Bourgeois. And that she would be holding me in the school toilets whilst I was bawling my eyes out and that she would be the one to ensure that an akuma didn’t get me, I would have thought that you were absolutely insane. But now I couldn’t image my life without her. Heck I don’t think I would at this point have a life if it wasn’t for her and I’m not being dramatic. 

Lila made true on her promise she turned everyone against me, not including Chloe. The worse part was that Adrian. Adrian knows that she is a liar and that she is completely manipulating the class, but he does nothing, he doesn’t do anything just sits there and lets her hang of his arm. Maybe he actually likes her. The only thing keeping me from completely losing it is that I can’t let my emotions take over and risk getting akumatised. Chloe can’t be with me 24/7. 

“Chloe, I think I’m going to go home. Tell miss Bustier that I’m sick, don’t mention what happened please” I said not giving Chloe a chance to reply as I left the bathroom and left. 

Chloe Pov  
After what felt like an eternity calming down Marinette and covering up all the bruises that Liar-la left all over her body. I’m torn I want to tell someone how bad she is hurting her, but Mari wants me to keep quiet. I took a deep breath and exited the bathroom. 

What I saw when I left the bathroom made the hairs on the back of my neck stand on there ends. If I thought that Liar-la was horrible for what she is doing to Marinette then what I saw made her 100% evil, if I had to say worse than Hawkmoth. I stepped a tiny bit closer so I could hear what was being said without giving away that I was there. 

I couldn’t believe what I was hearing the only thoughts going through my head was how long had this been going on and how had I not noticed. It made me furious, but I had to try and keep my emotions in check, I had to be strong. Because right now Adrian needed me.


End file.
